War
War, one of The Four Horsemen. First appeared in Season 2. Died in Season 4. Season 2 Arrived in Clearwater with his brothers-in-arms, The Four Horsemen, to run riot in the town and (unbeknowst to him) to turn Fionn over to darkness and the cause of Erebus. He took an instant dislike to Fionn and begrudged Death's welcoming Fionn as the 'Fifth Horseman'. His dislike for the 'pretender' Fionn cooled when the Horsemen rode on the Roadhaus to face a threat to Clearwater. The zealous Angel Philip and his evangelical revival of bikers. Famine, Pestilence ran riot- while War asunder eyeing Fionn to see what he was capable of. Death played a perverse game of chase with the frightened bikers- tapping them neatly on the forehead to drop them like flies. Fionn stepped in and faced the Angel, alone, and bested him. However the Horsemen demanded he die- Fionn intervened as they were about to kill him, arguing that his defeat serves as a middle finger to Yaweh. War watched as Fionn, increasingly dependent on Styx, turned more and more belligerent- and closer to their cause. However when Fionn discovered Erebus was behind the initiation into the Horsemen, and intended to destroy sow havoc in Clearwater, he turned against his former gang and tried to prepare the town for the hell that was sure to follow. Unfortunately it was this very moment that Fionn's impersafating caught up with him. Lured to Simon Prince's house he stepped into a trap. Simon Prince, in a Lando Calrissian-like move, turned Fionn over to Agent Walker to be placed in a local asylum. Strapped to a gurney and wheeled away Fionn discovered that Stephan Van Derr Haas Gracht was behind it all. Fionn's 'new home' was a claustrophobically tiny cell. He was desperate to leave and defend Clearwater but needed to plan his escape. Quickly he became acquaintenances of the inmate living in the cell beside his- a man who claimed to be the 'real' Simon Prince. This Prince, however, was exceedingly nice and caring. Fionn didn't know what to think- but trusted him enough to let him be part of his breakout. He didn't waste time in escaping the Asylum. Thorugh a mix of guile and acrobatics the two escaped and stole a car to drive back to Clearwater. On the way 'Simon Prince' revealed himself to just be an illusion of Apate. She bolted. Fionn mounted a defense of Clearwater, drawing on his friends Cord Van Graff and The Deadbeats, and waited for the Horsemen to appear. The appeared down main street, dragging the corpse of Police Chief Hennigan behind them, an instigated a town-wide battle with Fionn. Fionn faced Famine first, defeating him in a terrifying bike-ride by the cemetary gate. Pestilence was defeated in the field of the Corvin Farmhouse. Death was captured and contained. The battle of War and Fionn was the bloodiest and resulted in ever more brutal exchanges- until Fionn finally electrocuted War against a power-unit until he was just a charred skeleton. The Horsemen were defeated and Fionn's resolve against Erebus grew stronger. War next met Fionn in Tartarus. When Fionn's Squad moved through Tartarus to Dark Clearwater, they moved through a valley to a great plain. War blocked their path leading an army of 100,000 warriors. Fionn walked out from the Squad's position in the narrow valley to speak with their leader- to discover his old adversary. War rode out on horseback to meet him. Fionn and War stared each other down until Fionn spoke- entreating him to stand aside- calming War out of his aspect and his desire to fight. War explained that he wouldn't stand in Fionn's way, but that the 100,000 men behind him would treat him as a traitor the moment he turned his back. Beliving he was about to die he attempted to give Fionn a locket to give to Hope. But Fionn refused- telling War he would have to do it in person himself. As soon as War turned- he was shot in the juglar by a bullet, fired by a sniper deep inside the mass of troops. Artemis shot and killed this would-be leader and the next man to take his place, ably supported by her son Cord. Under the protection of their bow and high-calibre rifle, Fionn pulled War back to his Squad's vantage point and fought the army in bloody battle. War was stabilised and revived by Barbie and came to when the battle had ended. After sharing one of Eddie's joints, and his grudging admiration of Fionn and his 'rag-tag' company, he mounted his nightmare and told Fionn that he would round up other troops unloyal to Erebus to assist the Squad. The Squad, bloodied and tired after their ambush and assassination of Erebus, later encountered a company of 2,000 horseback riders blocking their path to the Citadel of Erebus- and anticipated another gruelling battle. But War lead the calvary and, true to his word, he had gathered allies to assist the Squad. He ordered his men to prevent anyone from passing through the newly opened Portal of Tartarus. Season 3 Season 4